Blame's
by Moofstar
Summary: Ketika cinta tak lagi memandangmu, perlahan rasa kecewa dan penyesalan yang terasa akan menumbuhkan rasa sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto pada Hinata. Dan banyak pilihan yang dapat ditempuh Naruto untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali, tanpa harus merindukannya saja./One Shoot/


_**Title : Blame's**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Warning : OOC, School life, AU, Alur berantakan**_

_**##Diary Hinata**_

_**Just read :)**_

* * *

**##**

Hujan

Ingatkah kau saat hujan turun? Tepat awal musim gugur, kita berlari untuk menghindari hujan saat itu. Hujan yang menebarkan bau basah khas kehidupan.

Di saat itulah aku merindukanmu, Naruto-_kun_.

Merindukan senyumanmu, rambut kuningmu yang basah, dan juga suara beratmu.

Ingatkah kau saat hujan turun? Walaupun saat itu tubuhku menggigil kedinginan, namun aku merasa hangat saat kau disampingku.

Di saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu.

Perasaanku padamu jatuh terlalu dalam, kehadiranmu sungguh berarti dalam hidupku.

Jujur, saat itu aku malu mengakuinya, tapi rasa menggelitik ini terus membesar seiring kebersamaan kita.

Walau aku hanya berstatus sebagai sahabatmu, izinkan sekali saja aku mengungkapakan apa yang kurasakan.

Izinkan aku berteriak

Aku mencintaimu

Aku mencintaimu

Aku mencintaimu

Naruto_-kun._

Sangat amat mencintaimu, Naruto_-kun._

Hanya dirimu seorang, Naruto_-kun._

* * *

Pria pirang itu melirik sedih pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo disampingnya. Jemarinya bergetar membalik lembar demi lembar buku dalam genggamannya.

Perlahan diletakkan buku itu disamping sang gadis. Kemudian jemarinya berpindah mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut.

Iris _sapphire_-nya terkilat luka, kerutan di dahinya menekuk dalam.

Tak tahan dengan perasaannya sendiri, akhirnya ia mencium kening sang gadis. Berharap setelahnya sang putri kan terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, seperti cerita dongeng yang begitu ia sukai.

Sayangnya, harapan pemuda itu pupus melihat tak ada reaksi apapun yang diberikan.

"Kumohon, Hinata. Jangan terlalu lama tertidur. Banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku juga begitu merindukanmu."

Ya, pemuda tampan itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Pemuda yang dicintai Hyuuga Hinata.

Salahnya Hinata terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Karena keegoisannya, Hinata-...

Hinata-nya menderita.

Huh, masih pantaskah kau menyebut Hinata sebagai milikmu setelah semua yang terlah kau perbuat padanya?

Setahun yang lalu ia pernah menyatakan cinta padamu. Sebenarnya kau-pun telah menyadari perasaan Hinata sejak lama.

Namun, kau memilih menghindar, Naruto. Mengabaikan perasaan tulus Hinata-mu.

Egois? Tepat sekali.

Namikaze Naruto sungguh orang yang sangat egois. Kau tak ingin kehilangannya, namun disaat bersamaan kau tak ingin menerima perasaannya.

Mengapa? Tentu saja saat itu kau kira Haruno Sakura merupakan pusat dari duniamu. Oksigen yang kau butuhkan untuk paru-parumu.

Sedangkan Hinata-mu?

Tak ada jawaban pasti.

Kau menyadarinya, Naruto-_kun_. Senyuman lembutnya, kasih sayangnya, dan kelembutan hatinya.

Sayangnya, kau terlalu serakah.

* * *

"A-aku mencintaimu, Naruto_-kun_." Ujar Hinata pelan namun tegas. Mata bulannya melirik gelisah ke arah Naruto. Menunggu reaksi pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

Sudah berkali-kali Hinata memberanikan diri menyatakan cintanya. Setidaknya ia berharap pernyataan cintanya kali ini mendapatkan tanggapan yang berarti atau jawaban.

Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto diam, mengacuhkan sepenuhnya pernyataan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto_-kun-..."_

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, Hinata. Sakura pasti menunggu kita."

Sakura

Kembali Hinata mendengar nama gadis musim semi itu.

Sakit? Tentu saja, karena nama itu yang selalu Naruto ingat. Tak bisakah pemuda itu melihat dirinya sekali saja?

"J-jadi inikah jawabanmu?" Menahan tangis, Hinata mencoba mendatarkan suaranya.

Kali ini mata Naruto membulat, "Hi-Hinata-..."

Mati-matian Hinata mencoba tersenyum lembut, "_Gomen_, Naruto_-kun_. J-jika perasaan ini mengganggumu. A-anggap saja a-aku tak pernah mengatakannya."

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Aku hanya-..."

Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena memang benar apa yang diperkirakan gadis itu. Ia merasa terganggu. Bukankah Hinata mengetahui perasaanya pada Sakura? Lantas mengapa gadis itu terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya?

Jemari Hinata terkepal erat, "Tak apa, Naruto_-kun_. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu, bukan berarti k-kau harus menerimanya."

Kepalan Hinata semakin erat, "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Naruto_-kun_."

Akhirnya Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto—sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Beberapa hari setelah itu tersiar kabar bahwa Naruto dan Sakura resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Keduanya bahkan tanpa malu mengumbar kemesraan mereka.

Ya, tanpa mempedulikan sepasang _amethys_ yang meredup sedih.

* * *

**##**

Hari itu-...

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengharapkanmu.

Setelah sekian lama-... aku takkan pernah bisa menyentuh hatimu, menggantikan posisi Sakura-_san_.

_Ne_, Naruto_-kun_. Semestinya seperti itu, bukan? Lalu mengapa kau kembali dengan harapan di kedua tanganmu? Jika kau telah bersama Sakura_-san_, mengapa kau menjadikanku pelarianmu?

Harapan itu, yang kau berikan padaku setelah menolakku jauh lebih menyakitkan hatiku.

Cintailah Sakura_-san_ dengan setulus hatimu.

Tolong, jangan berikan aku harapan.

Dan-... jangan paksa aku melihatmu lagi.

* * *

_Amethys_ bertemu _Sapphire._

Keduanya beradu pandang, seolah mencoba menerka keinginan yang ada didalamnya.

"Aku-...menyukaimu, Hinata."

Hinata terperangah tak percaya mendengarnya, "N-Naruto-..."

Sapphire meredup sedih, "A-aku membutuhkanmu disisiku." Tukas Naruto sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir Hinata, menyesap rasa manis dari gadis itu. Tidak peduli dengan rontaan dan pekikan untuk bisa lepas dari pelukannya.

Naruto membutuhkan Hinata saat ini. Pertengkarannya dengan Sakura membuatnya tak bisa berpikir saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa. Yang diingatnya hanya Hinata.

Ciuman itu segera terlepas setelah Hinata menggigit bibir Naruto keras kemudian mendorongnya kuat. Merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir dipelupuk gadis manis itu.

"B-berhenti menyakitiku, Naruto_-kun-..."_

Diam, Naruto hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"K-kau mencintai Sakura_-san_, bukan? J-jadi jangan pernah mengkhianatinya-..."

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar.

Naruto mencintai Sakura-...bukan? Gadis berambut _gummy_ itu cinta pertamamu juga pusat duniamu.

Entahlah, Naruto tak bisa mengenali perasaannya lagi.

Yang ia tahu ketika bersama kekasihnya ia merasa hampa. Seperti ada yang hilang dari hidupmu. Naruto malah semakin merindukan sahabatnya—Hinata.

Akuilah Naruto, pertengkaranmu akhir-akhir ini dengan Sakura karena perasaanmu telah berubah.

Salah, bukan berubah.

Karena memang sejak awal kau tak pernah mencintai Sakura. Yang kau cintai adalah Hyuuga Hinata, bukan Haruno Sakura.

Kau melakukan kesalahan mengenali perasaanmu sendiri. Obsesimu menaklukan Sakura membutakan perasaanmu pada Hinata.

Khe-...bodoh.

Naruto sungguh merasa begitu bodoh.

Karena membuat gadisnya lepas dari genggamannya.

* * *

**##**

Bolehkah aku membencimu, Naruto-_kun_?

Sayangnya aku terlalu lemah untuk membencimu.

Aku jatuh dalam perangkapmu dan juga kebohonganmu.

Di hari kau menciumku, menyadarkanku betapa egoisnya dirimu.

Memintaku untuk tetap berada di sisimu sama saja menyiksaku.

Kau mengenalku, Naruto-_kun_. Tidak mungkin aku berada disampingmu.

Karena aku-pun mengenalmu, Naruto-_kun._

Perasaanmu saat menciumku hanya sementara. Jadi lupakan saja semua segalanya dan kesalahan yang pernah terjadi diantara kita.

Aku akan membuka lembaranku yang baru bersamanya.

Bersama Menma_-kun_.

Aku tak ingin menyakitinya.

_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun._

* * *

Sebuah tawa mengerikan menggema di seluruh ruangan, memecah keheningan. Iris merah Menma menatap nyalang pada sepupunya yang masih setia membaca buku harian milik Hinata.

Hinata-nya-...

Tunangannya.

Mengeram marah, tubuhnya bergerak kencang mencoba membuka ikatan kuat yang kini membelitnya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang tak waras, menculik Hinata tepat ketika mereka sudah bertunangan.

"Brengsek, sampai kapan kau mengurung kami?! Lepaskan aku!" Umpat Menma kasar, terlihat rambut hitamnya berantakan tak karuan.

Naruto menatap sepupunya sinis, "Beraninya kau mengambil Hinata dariku."

"_Khe_-...kau yang telah membuangnya, mengabaikan perasaannya. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau dapat membahagiakannya. Hinata sudah menjadi milikku!"

Kemarahan Naruto memuncak mendengar kalimat kurang ajar Menma, dengan keras tinjunya melayang pada wajah tampan pemuda tersebut. Menimbulkan robekan kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan pernah bermimpi, Hinata akan menjadi milikku walau bagaimanapun caranya." Bantah Naruto dingin. Tanpa aba-aba, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah belati perak dari _jersey_ orange kesayangannya.

Sejenak Menma mulai merasa takut, "A-apa yang kau-..."

Terlambat, belati itu menancap di perut Menma. Darah pemuda Uzumaki itu merembes menodai kemeja putih yang dikenakannya sesaat setelah bertunangan dengan Hinata.

"_Ugh_-...k-kau-..." Terbata-bata, Menma mengerang kesakitan.

"Inilah akibatnya jika melawanku, sepupu. Kau-..."

"B-berhenti sampai disitu!" Seru seseorang menginterupsi ancaman Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan menghadap sesosok gadis yang dirindukannya menodongkan sebuah pistol padanya.

Salahnya meninggalkan senjata itu didekat Hinata.

Namun bukannya takut, seringaian kejam malah terpatri dibibirnya, "Rupanya kau telah terbangun, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, berharap dapat sedikit menghilangkan rasa takutnya dari intimidasi Naruto, "Kumohon b-biarkan kami pergi, Naruto-_kun_. A-aku takkan memberitahu siapapun mengenai hal ini, k-kumohon-..."

Tatapan naruto menajam, "Bukan itu penyataan yang ingin kudengar, Hinata. Aku membawamu dan tunangan sialanmu ini agar kau kembali padaku."

Gadis lembut itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa, Naruto_-kun_. A-aku sudah bertunangan dengan Menma-_kun_, dan aku mulai mencin-..."

"Kau mencintaiku! Kau hanya mencintaiku! Itu yang kau tulis dalam buku harianmu!" Sangkal Naruto marah.

Isakan Hinata semakin keras, merasa tak lagi mengenali pemuda dihadapannya, "Lepaskan kami, kumohon. Menma-_kun_ dalam bahaya jika terus seperti ini."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk, suasana berubah semakin mencekam.

"Kau takkan pergi kemana-pun, Hinata. Kau tak boleh pergi."

Seolah menantang, dengan sengaja Naruto mencabut belati yang ia tancapkan. Membuat Menma kembali mengerang kesakitan. Ceceran darah menetes dari belatinya.

"A-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan?!" Tanya Hinata mulai waspada. Genggaman tangannya pada pistol semakin erat.

"Berikan pistol itu padaku, Hinata. Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuh tunanganmu." Ancam Naruto menyeringai sadis.

"Na-Naruto-..."

"Satu."

"K-kau takkan melakukannya!"

"Dua."

"Hentikan! Atau aku terpaksa menembakmu!" Jerit Hinata semakin putus asa.

"Tiga."

**DORR**

Sebuah tembakan melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Sayangnya meleset. Timah panas itu hanya memecahkan kaca didekat Naruto.

**JLEB**

Namun belati dalam genggaman Naruto dengan tepat menikam jantung sepupunya, mengambil kehidupan pemuda bersurai hitam itu seketika.

Mulut Hinata terbuka lebar, menatap horror mimpi buruk dihadapannya, "TIDAK!"

"Aku mengenalmu, Hinata. Bahkan melebihi dirimu sendiri."

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU TEGA MEMBUNUHNYA, NARUTO KENAPA?!" Jerit Hinata histeris hingga tak menyadari Naruto telah merampas senjatanya kembali.

"KEJAM! KAU GILA! IBLIS!" Racaunya tak karuan, keadaannya kacau. _Shok_ melihat tunangannya mati ditangan cinta pertamanya secara mengenaskan.

"_Sstt_, tenanglah_, Hime_." Tukas Naruto memeluk Hinata yang terus meronta.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU BIADAB!" Seru Hinata semakin kasar

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu hingga aku bisa gila."

Dengan cepat jemari Naruto menarik wajah Hinata pada ciumannya. Ciuman penuh nafsu dan menuntut. Merayu—lebih tepatnya memaksa Hinata membuka mulutnya.

Pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil dengan mengigit bibir bawah Hinata, membuat lidah mereka bertemu.

Suara decakan dan erangan mendominasi permainan mereka.

Hinata sudah menyerah melawan, fisik dan psikisnya terlalu lelah. Emosinya sama sekali tak terkendali.

Sementara disela-sela ciuman mereka, Naruto mengambil sebuah jarum suntik dalam _jersey-_nya, kemudian menusukannya pada leher jenjang Hinata perlahan. Memasukan cairan yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Beberapa lama mata Hinata mulai memberat, efek cairan itu mulai bereaksi.

"Tidurlah, _Hime._"

Bagai sihir, Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Tidurlah, lalu lupakan semuanya."

* * *

_**Review, kritik, dan saran :)**_


End file.
